narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Light of Shadows
Characters: Seigetsu Uchiha, Yoshida Uchiha, Gengetsu Ōtsutsuki, Doujinn Uchiha, Shinzui Uchiha, and Kana Korimachi ---- "You know, Seigetsu... The longer we wait, the stronger that brat is becoming. You said it yourself, each day he breathes he continues to evolve. If we give him two years, even the old geeser won't be able to stand tall against him. Hypothetically speaking of course." Seigetsu sat stray in the darkness of his psyche, on the face of a gigantic feline beast — Matatabi. He had his hands resting on the back of his head while he stared at the darkness just above him. Brushing his hand through his hair he slowly closed his eyes. "Yeah, I know, Matatabi..." There was a short pause in his words. "...He was the ideal choice for a student, a child prodigy nothing like him had been born in my generation. Not even in his own. Even then, not once did I think he would become a potential enemy ever. It's like teaching someone dangerous the method and ways of killing, without proper planning on how to counter-attack. I shouldn't have been bastering off my children to my parents. Maybe if I hadn't been so selfish, and had just taken one of my own children in as my student, I wouldn't be having this problem now. My wife and I could have raised our children into the finest of shinobi, but I wanted to be a damned dojo instructor." Matatabi purred, "Don't beat yourself up about it, Seigetsu. We all know you're an idiot it just isn't any fun if you're admitting to it." Seigetsu chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Yoshida, lost in his enjoyment, moonwalked straight into a man behind him. He removed his earphones in preparation to apologize, only to turn and see an old acquaintance. “Seigetsu? It's been a while,” Yoshida said. He smiled and eyed the old man, inspecting hus complexion. “You've aged quite a bit since I last saw you, huh?” Yoshida put his hand behind his head sheepishly. “I remember the beating you gave me too,” Yoshida said, embarrassed. He put his fists up playfully and gestured. “You ready to retry that? I've become a lot stronger since.” A grin spread across Yoshida's face as he nudged the old man. However, a strange feeling captured Yoshida's attention. He could feel the presence of shinobi and they did not feel friendly in the slightest. Yoshida turned in the direction of the presences, waiting for them to come into view. “Seigetsu, you felt that right? They're coming this way,” Yoshida said with alertness in his tone. He squinted his eyes, ready to see the face of these shinobi. Slowly descending from the sky, a red eyed man landed in the mist of the field. His body cold as ice, the man froze the earth each step he took, arms folded. "You may not know who I am, or what I've done, but I'm here to show it." Taking off his Imperial Seal, he placed his left palm over his right eye, and opened it. Doujinn in attendance. Let's start shall we?" -Descends as well, not that far way from Doujinn- "Well well well. Looks like we found the jack pot Doujinn." -He looks over to his side and grins- "Let's have some fun with them, then let's go to Hōshigakure, shall we?" The warm sunny day gave a a certain person chills, as sudden cold rushed into the air. The Wanderer, was making his way to meet an old friend of his, but now wary of all the chakra signatures he was getting. Shinzui gulped at familiar signatures and there was one which he didn't recognize at all. Then there was two, one of which he could feel descending from the skies.One is a damn Hyūga with the feel of those aliens, while the other reeked of the same smell as of that of his own clan. Having made his way past towards the meeting place, he removed his cloak, revealing his youthful self to the one he intended to meet, the son of of an old friend of his. "I didn't realize you would have friends accompanying you, Seigetsu," He spoke looking at Seigetsu then at Yoshida, whowas just standing behind Seigetsu, "And I guess we have two more coming on their way. I didn't even bring enough sake for God sake so many people," Shinzui said tossing a bottle of Sake at Seigetsu with a letter that read "MERRY CHRISTMAS". Walking up not far behind Shinzui was his old friend, Kana Korimachi. Standing at nearly eight feet, with short black hair, Kana was a very tall man, taller than most, if not all shinobi within the country. "Shinzui, cheerful as always" Kana spoke, with a slight smile as he watched his friend toss Seigetsu a bottle of sake. "You are your sake" he chuckled, before gazing around the area. Wearing his Second Shinobi War armor, Kana was indeed ready for what was about to take place as his six swords lined his waist, three on each side. "Oi, oi!" Seigetsu shouted as he slowly slipped from his psyche into the physical realm. "So many face, but among them is none other than Yoshida?!" Seigetsu rushed over to Yoshida and began to look t him a numerous different positionings. "I'm getting old Yoshida, there I admitted it. AHHHHHHHH! Shinzui!" He shouted, jumping to his feet with his hand sitting firmly behind his head. "Please don't tell me the others from that generation are gonna start popping up to. Please not, Onii-sama.. please." Yoshida shook his head at Seigetsu's exuberance. “You're still as spry as I remember,” Yoshida said. He took his attention away from the previous presences and took note of the men before him. “So, Shinzui-san and Kana-san? You two must have history with Seigetsu.” Yoshida shook both of their hands and offered a friendly smile. He walked outside to see if what he had felt before was there. Sure enough, they were. Two shinobi, looking especially dangerous, approached him slowly. “So it was you two, huh?” Yoshida tilted his head down slightly, knowing that his opponents are in no way friendly. “What do you want? ” -Gengetsu looks over at Doujinn- "What are we going to do about these newcomers, a battle doesn't seem great, we need to head to Hōshigakure and assassinate that damned Hōshikage. He's causing most of the problem with Konohagakure and Kirigakure. I can't allow them to start fighting, or Hōshigakure will surely take over both hidden villages. So, what do you say, partner? -he says with a calm tone- Doujinn turns and grins at Gengetsu, sensing his demonic energy. "Listen, if we get too caught up in this, I can use some of my power to turn back time before they start. So let me have my fun here. Either you're with me or not." Doujinn looked around, taking his eyes around the shinobi gathered. "They all have such beautiful chakra colors.. Failure is not an option.." "Oh Kana," Shinzui spoke looking at the figure behind him, "What brings you out from that lonely Smithshop you dwell." Shinzui's gaze then met Yoshida who had began to make his move. Replying to his question, Shinzui smiled, "I dont know what Kana has to do with that man, but I and Seigetsu share a teacher-student relationship, I am the teacher off-course, I also keep an eye out on Seigetsu, because his father told me too. Not that he needs anyone to look after him." Shinzui's thought gazed back to the time Seigetsu, a brat, used to spar against him. "I'm just here for the festivities, Shinzui" Kana responded to his friend as he looked at him. "Gazing to the others present within the vicinity, he could tell they weren't here to enjoy themselves in the way he envisioned. "Is everyone present, Shinzui?" Kana asked, eyeing the two men near one another, at a distance from him. "I know.. none of you." Seigetsu stated before turning his back to continue along his journey. "Hey, Yoshida, come along we got some catching up to do young lad. I'll share my adventures with you, you might get lucky and find out how I got this scar over my eye, eh? Bwahahahahaha, maybe you won't get that lucky! Anyway, when you're done with you business here meet me at my dojo. I wouldn't mind helping you out here and there." “I'd love to, Seigetsu, but I think we've got some trouble, ” Yoshida said. He wondered how Seigetsu could not realize these two men outside. They were clearly hostile yet they had not made a move. It was almost as if they were waiting for something, only Yoshida did not know what it was. “I'll ask one more time: what do you want?” Yoshida said again, gritting his teeth in irritation. His patience wore thin by the second. -Gengetsu jumps up onto the land in a spiral motion, coming down in a drill like appearance- "I don't know, maybe I want to see your power. Or even take your eyes. It matters nothing to me, it matters to Doujinn, so please, don't ask." -He grins, showing blinding white teeth, and then closes his mouth and laughs-